thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Torn comic book pages
The torn comic book pages are a series of collectible items found throughout The Walk. They are all pages from an unnamed comic book series (possibly Detective Violet), which focus around the efforts of an unnamed female (only ever referred to as "Ma'am") and her assistant, Bastion, to capture Jack the Ripper. Initially just an odd item, the pages take a sinister turn in Episode 25: My Face Shall Be Hidden, when Jackson LaVarre, in a conversation with Walker about Project SevenDays, mentions that there had been email chatter about a number of "testing facilities", which were only ever identified by codenames. He lists off the codenames: Jackson: "Sundae, Watermelon, TreeShip, Bright Star... we're pretty sure that was Harsham House, for the star on the coat of arms of the Harsham family. Tarantula was one, for some reason. It went a bit off-piece at that point in the two-syllable naming, what were the others? Plesiosaur! We guessed that was a reference to Loch Ness but couldn't locate any likely test centres near to the Loch. And then, uh..." Charlie: "Man'O'War... I think I have heard of this place..." Jackson: "Man'O'War! They had to shut that last one down. Noone said why. The chatter about it dried right up." Each of the names of the testing facilities had appeared in the comic book pages up until that point, and they continued to appear in additional collectibles until all had been listed. In Episode 27: Garuda Walking a media article announces that police have concluded their investigation into the disappearance of Bernice Durkman, author of the popular Detective Violet series of comics (which had had a minor reference in an earlier landscape item in Episode 11: A Snare in the Ground: one of the items is a Detective Violet t-shirt). According to police a suicide note had been found, which had been withheld by the author's wife, Scarlet Durkman. Scarlet protested that Bernice was not suicidal and might still be alive somewhere, and may have been kidnapped by the CIA. The article goes on to note: "However, several ex-colleagues of Ms Durkman's at a local scientific research facility have come forward, confirming that she was in very low spirits and had spoken in the past of a desire to take her own life." Also according to the article Bernice had been employed as a technical writer before finding success as a comic writer. Later collectible items include two unpublished images released from Bernice Durkman's sketchbook, and are very similar to the torn comic pages found earlier. These pages show images from a story about two robots which have been built to fight each other to the death again and again. Characters also state that the robots need something else, one suggests giving them a heart, the other a brain. The implication seems clear that the robots are supposed to represent Charlie and Soleil, and hint at the differences between them (heart vs mind). The exact identity of Bernie Durkman, and her relationship to Project SevenDays, is not revealed. It is possible she was Professor Bardle, in hiding. A complete list of each comic and possible references to the main plot appear below: tumblr_nohovun3RK1rnciawo1_1280.jpg|Tarantula Screenshot_2016-02-17-22-08-59.png|Man O' War Screenshot_2016-02-17-22-08-35.png|Treeship Screenshot_2015-09-28-15-10-58.png|Plesiosaur Screenshot_2016-02-17-22-09-25.png|Bright Star Screenshot_2016-02-17-22-10-32.png|Sundae/Sunday Screenshot_2016-02-17-22-20-48.png|Watermelon Screenshot_2016-02-17-22-11-01.png|Dual Duel Screenshot_2016-02-17-22-11-14.png|Heart and Brain Category:Collectibles Category:Side Story